Jamais on ne sépare un entier
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [OS] George souleva son doigt de la télécommande. Le titre du programme avait retenu son attention. "Les deux et plus." Cela voulait tout et rien dire. Il pouvait s'agir de quelque chose d'autre. Mais ce qui s'afficha à l'écran prouvait le contraire...


_Ceci est un Os un peu spécial... L'idée m'est venue en regardant une émission sur les jumeaux, cet été, et j'ai aussitôt pensé à Fred et George. Je n'ai pas écrit sur la vie qu'ils auraient pu/dû avoir, mais sur la réaction de George en regardant une émission de ce genre..._

_D'ailleurs, je vous recommande d'aller lire un Os de **Margaux.R** intitulé **Le manège** **de** **l'illusion**, un Os magnifique sur George, et une OC qui le prend pour Fred... A lire à tous prix. Vous le trouverez dans mes favs. _

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Fred, George et autres sont à JKR, et je remercie NT1 pour l'émission qui m'a donné l'inspiration pour cet Os. Je précise également que je ne suis jamais allée à la fête dont il est fait mention, "Deux et Plus". Le titre a été trouvé dans le poème "Jumeaux" d'Agnes Remy._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

George alluma la télévision. Il avait fini de répondre à Roxanne, et avait envoyé les papiers dont avait besoin Fred. C'était l'après-midi, et à cette heure-là, il allumait toujours le poste de télévision. Tellement d'idée lui état venues grâce à cette petite boîte ! Hermione avait été très inspirée de la lancer dans le commerce sorcier. Certains se limitaient aux chaînes magiques, mais George avait bien entendu pris l'abonnement moldu, et son commerce avait été considérablement relancé depuis… Fred venait souvent l'aider à la boutique, mais contrairement à son père, il avait poursuivi ses études, et n'était présent que les week-ends. Quant à Roxanne, elle était encore à Poudlard.

Angelina était sortie faire quelques courses. George était seul, et pouvait choisir l'émission qu'il voulait. Peut-être y aurait-il un zapping, cette émission si drôle où les gens se ridiculisaient tant ? Angelina ne la supportait pas, disant qu'ils devaient se faire mal, mais George trouvait cela très amusant. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, songea-t-il.

La première chaîne qui s'afficha à la télévision était passablement ennuyeuse. De la politique moldue. L'abonnement moldu avait aussi ses défauts… George fit défiler les chaînes. Une émission littéraire. Un programme pour les enfants. Et…

George souleva son doigt du bouton de changement de chaîne. Le titre du programme avait retenu son attention.

« Les deux et plus. »

Cela voulait tout et rien dire. Il pouvait s'agir de quelque chose d'autre. Mais la mère à l'écran qui tenait dans ses bras de petites filles parfaitement identiques prouvait le contraire. Des jumelles.

Elles devaient avoir trois ans environ, et la mère était en train de parler des difficultés à les faire garder le soir, à trouver une personne qui soit suffisamment responsable pour garder ses _deux_ trésors.

Molly n'avait jamais travaillé, aussi avait-elle toujours eu le temps de s'occuper de ses enfants. Mais il est certain que l'arrivée de ses jumeaux avait dû bouleverser son quotidien…

La mère des fillettes se disaient un peu dépassée, et à la recherche de parents dans la même situation qu'elle. Car, après tout, des jumeaux n'étaient pas des frères et sœurs comme les autres. Ils partageaient quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de fort. Ils avaient été conçus en même temps, étaient nés à quelques minutes d'intervalles, avaient fait leurs premières découvertes dans le monde ensemble.

Fred et lui avaient également été comme ces deux gamines. Heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre, tout simplement. Ils ne demandaient rien de plus – ou presque. Tant que Fred était avec George, et George avec Fred, tout allait bien. Pour eux, pas forcément pour leur famille… En fait, leur relation était toujours compliquée pour les personnes qui les entouraient. Ensemble, ils étaient démoniaques. Séparés, ils étaient infernaux.

Les gens voulaient sans cesse dissocier Fred et George l'un de l'autre. Les jumeaux ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Ils étaient Fred _et_ George. Pas l'un _ou_ l'autre. On les confondait sans cesse : c'était un signe, pensaient-ils. Pourquoi les gens se montraient-ils si bornés ? Pourquoi cherchaient-ils à les dissocier ? Ils étaient les mêmes. Une personne dans deux corps. Même idées, mêmes souhaits, mêmes rêves… Mais les autres n'avaient pas de jumeaux. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils s'obstinaient à voir deux frères quand il n'y en avait qu'un.

Certains pensaient que c'était malsain. Cela ne l'était pas. Est-ce qu'on disait aux aveugles qu'ils étaient malsains parce que leurs yeux n'avaient jamais rempli leurs rôles ? Non. Est-ce qu'on disait à un unijambiste qu'il était malsain parce qu'il était né avec une seule jambe ? Encore non. Est-ce qu'on disait à un enfant roux qu'il était malsain parce que ses deux parents étaient blonds ? Toujours non. La nature avait choisi de les répartir dans deux corps. Mais ils étaient une seule et même personne. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile à comprendre…

La journaliste quitta la mère des fillettes, et l'image de deux jeunes garçons apparut à l'écran. Ils étaient bruns, grands, affalés sur un canapé, une manette entre les mains, jouant aux jeux vidéo. Ils coupèrent leur partie pour répondre aux questions qu'on leur posait.

Ils avaient seize ans, et étaient fan de jeux électroniques. Ils pouvaient rester des heures sur la même partie, car ils étaient quasiment invincibles. Un joueur à quatre mains. Mais ce n'était pas tout : depuis quelques temps ils se produisaient sur scènes, dans un one-two-man show. Au début du spectacle, ils apparaissaient à tour de rôle, habillés et coiffés très différemment. Les gens s'étonnaient, ne comprenaient pas comme l'humoriste se changeait aussi vite. Puis, après l'entracte, ils arrivaient ensemble sur scène, vêtus de la même façon, chacun d'un côté d'une vitre que les spectateurs prenaient pour un miroir. Sauf qu'au bout de quelques instants, le double passait du côté de la réalité, et la salle comprenait toute la mise en scène, d'où venait la magie.

La magie de la gémellité.

Ces deux jeunes avaient seize ans, l'âge où Fred et George avaient commencé leur commerce. Ils passaient des heures dans leur chambre, à tester leurs inventions, faire rager Percy à cause de la fumée qui pénétrait dans son bureau et des coups qui résonnaient dans le mur. Ils se voyaient déjà à la tête d'un grand magasin, idoles d'une génération, balayant Zonko des mémoires. Fred était le meneur. Il était toujours enthousiaste, toujours partant pour de nouvelles idées, jamais effrayé de devoir tout recommencer. George acquiesçait, se taisait parfois, et les gens le croyaient plus renfermé, ou même – horreur ! – plus réfléchi. C'était faux. Il était Fred, et Fred était lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Fred l'avait déjà fait. Il l'avait donc déjà fait. Mais les gens ne comprenaient pas. Ne voulaient pas comprendre. Pourtant, cela leur semblait si évident… Fred parlait, mais cela aurait très bien pu être Fred. Après tout, ils pensaient les mêmes choses, en même temps.

Une personne dans deux corps.

Les deux et plus quittèrent l'univers des deux geeks. C'était le tour de triplés. Deux filles et un garçon.

George, dont les larmes ruisselaient sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, se pencha en avant, comme pour mieux voir, s'approcher, côtoyer ses trois, qui, même à lui, lui semblait étranges. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé comment les choses se seraient passées s'ils avaient été trois. D'autres s'étaient sûrement posés la question, mais pas lui. Pas Fred. Ils étaient deux, et cela leur suffisaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de partager avec quiconque. Une personne. Et puis, s'ils avaient besoin de partager, ils avaient Lee.

Mais si Fred et George, au lieu d'être deux, avaient été trois, George ne serait pas seul à tenir un deuil qui, même vingt-cinq ans après, lui pesait toujours autant. Il ne serait pas au si seul. Il resterait deux tiers d'_eux_. Un autre tiers avec qui partager sa douleur.

Cependant, le chiffre deux lui avait toujours semblé doté de pouvoirs, d'un don de mystification. Ils étaient âmes sœurs, moitiés. À trois, il y en aurait sans doute eu un de trop. On ne peut pas dire « nous sommes de vrais triplés ». Qui avait été dédoublé de qui ? Et si les triplés avaient été composés de jumeaux et d'un solitaire ? Ou bien, comme dans l'émission, deux filles et un garçon ? Ou, dans le cas de Fred et George, de deux garçons et d'une fille ? Comment serait cette fille ? Elle s'appellerait Ginny, Molly n'aurait pas voulu appeler sa fille autrement. Il est vrai que Fred et George avait toujours été proches de leur petite sœur. Mais c'était parce qu'elle était leur petite sœur, justement. Si elle avait été leur troisième moitié, n'aurait-elle pas assurément été de trop ? Les moitiés se complètent par deux, pas par trois.

La caméra des deux et plus changea de lieu. Ils étaient à présent dans une petite maison qui, au vu du mobilier, appartenait à une personne âgée.

George avait peur de comprendre. Son souffle devint irrégulier, et ses mains s'agrippèrent aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il devait changer de chaine. Maintenant. Mais il en était incapable…

Une vieille dame apparut. Elle devait avoir soixante-dix ans. Peut-être quatre-vingt. Et George la haïssait de toute son âme. Sur le buffet, il y avait une photo. Elles étaient deux. La photo était récente. Elles avaient eu la vie devant elles. Et l'auraient sans doute encore plusieurs années. Une bouffée de haine le submergea. Mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'écran. Il avait besoin de savoir, de voir, d'imaginer… Comment avaient-elles réussit à traverser toute une vie – deux vies, se corrigea-t-il – sans se perdre ? Elles avaient su prendre soin l'une de l'autre, se garder en vie, en bonne santé, elles ne s'étaient pas abandonnées…

Elles se rendaient visite chaque matin pour petit-déjeuner. Le boulanger les confondait souvent. « Je viens de voir votre mari, madame ! » « Ah non, monsieur, c'était le mari de ma sœur ! ». Les deux vieilles dames se serrèrent dans les bras comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis dix ans. Elles étaient habillées de la même façon, sans l'avoir fait exprès, bien entendu. Et ensuite les uniques continuaient de penser que les jumeaux étaient deux personnes… Elles se rendirent dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller. Question de la journaliste – hors du champ de la caméra, comme dans le reste de l'émission, pour ne pas ombrager les stars du jour. « Vous ne vous confondez pas dans le miroir ? » « Oh, si, c'est perturbant, mais nous faisons les mêmes gestes en même temps, et appliquons le même maquillage… Alors que je la regarde elle, ou moi, cela revient au même. »

Plus tard dans la journée, elles vont une fête du village. Dansent ensemble, et bientôt, tout le monde les observent. Comme Fred et George autrefois. On dit souvent que les jumeaux sont charismatiques, mais c'est leur fusion qui émerveille.

Deux et plus, deux plus un… Quels que soit le nom que l'on donnait aux naissances multiples, ils ne convenaient pas. Âme partagée, un dans deux corps, c'était bien plus proches de la vérité…

Un père s'approche avec ses deux petits garçons des jumelles de quatre-vingt ans. « Un conseil à leur donner ? » « Votre différence vous rend fort. La gémellité est un Don précieux. Vous l'aurez pour toute la vie. Les gens disent que vous êtes deux, mais vous savez qu'ils ont tort. Croyez-en vous-mêmes. »

Changement de décor. Un village, en France. Pleucadeuc. Une fête. « Les deux et plus ». Ils sont vêtus de la même façon, complètent les phrases de l'un, et cela ne choque personne. George se régale de ce qu'il voit, mais sent son cœur se serrer. Il ne fait plus partie de cette communauté. Il est seul. Il est un unique depuis vingt-cinq ans, désormais. Âme sœur un jour, âme sœur toujours, mais est-ce vrai si l'on a vécu plus longtemps unique que double ?

La journaliste revient chez la mère des jumelles, et la porte de la maison s'ouvre à cet instant précis.

« George ? »

Il ne lui répond pas. Il est sous hypnose, perdu quelque part dans le monde des deux et plus.

« George, où es-tu ? J'ai besoin d'aide pour les sacs de courses ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh ! »

Elle est entrée à son tour dans la pièce. La bouche ouverte, une main plaquée dessus. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cela énerve George. Il reprend la manette, et coupe la télévision.

« Tu disais ? »

Il choisit de faire comme si de rien était, comme s'il ne venait pas de passer une heure à pleurer sa solitude, celle qu'en dépit de tout, Angelina ne pourra jamais comprendre.

Et pourtant, elle est celle qui était le moins déstabilisée par leur gémellité. Elle savait qu'en tombant amoureuse de Fred, c'était également George qu'elle aimait. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé, avant le drame. Ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment. C'était étrange, pour George, parce que pour la première fois, il avait douté du lien qui les unissait, Fred et lui. Ils pensaient toujours pareil, et se comportaient de façon identique. Mais alors, pourquoi Fred était-il tombé amoureux d'Angelina et pas lui ? Les uniques auraient-ils raison ? Seraient-ils vraiment… deux personnes ?

Il avait fallu la mort de Fred, pour qu'il tombe à son tour amoureux d'Angelina. Elle l'aimait déjà, même si Molly, Bill, Hermione avait tous prétendu que c'était à cause du chagrin, que leur relation était de mauvaise augure, que c'était malsain. Encore ce mot. Ce n'était pas malsain, par Merlin ! Mais ils étaient spéciaux, dans le bon sens du terme. Les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Quand Fred et Roxanne étaient petits, Angelina leur disaient souvent : « Vous êtes uniques, mes chéris. Personne ne peut vous remplacer ». George trouvait que c'était la pire chose à dire. Qui pouvait être heureux d'être unique ? On devait se sentir terriblement seul… En tout cas, c'était ce que lui ressentait. La solitude.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, cette nuit-là. La fête des deux et plus lui trottait dans l'esprit. Elle avait lieu tous les ans au quinze août. Dans une semaine. Mais il n'y avait pas sa place. Il était… Il était unique. Quel mot horrible.

Une semaine plus tard, cependant, il ne tint pas. Il afficha le panneau « fermé pour raison familiale » sur la boutique, et se rendit au Ministère pour prendre un Portoloin vers la France. Le panneau qu'il avait posé n'était pas un mensonge. Les jumeaux font partis d'une même famille. Qui sait, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui allait-il retrouver Fred ?

Il arriva à neuf heures. Un homme gérait les inscriptions.

« Vous êtes seul ? »

George soupira. Il s'était préparé à cette question. Seuls les deux et plus étaient acceptés.

« J'ai un jumeau. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

« Où est-il ? »

George sortit une photographie de la poche de sa veste. L'homme l'observa, puis la lui rendit sans rien dire. Il avait pitié de cette pauvre moitié errant comme une âme en peine, désœuvrée, mutilée.

Partout, il y avait des doubles clones, et parfois plus. George se heurta à un couple de personnes âgées.

« Excusez-moi. »

Il était ébahit par ce qu'il voyait.

« Ce n'est rien, jeune homme, lui assura le monsieur. Où est votre jumeau ? À moins que ce ne soit une jumelle ? »

L'homme devait avoir la soixantaine. Il ne semblait pas bien méchant, ni agressif. Alors, George dit :

« Il est mort. »

L'homme eut un regard horrifié.

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

- Je sais, répondit George, parce qu'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait comprendre, c'était un autre jumeau. Je suppose que ce n'est pas votre jumelle ? ajouta-t-il en désignant la dame au bras de l'homme.

- Oh non, fit le monsieur. C'est ma femme. Mais nous sommes assez particuliers…

- Comme tout monde ici.

- Encore plus, assura le vieil homme. Mon frère a épousé sa sœur. »

George écarquilla les yeux. D'autres auraient demandé « Il ne vous est jamais arrivé de vous confondre ? » mais pas lui. Les jumeaux ne se confondaient pas entre eux.

Il passa une très bonne journée. Il dut expliquer plusieurs fois pourquoi il était seul, mais cela ne provoqua pas l'habituel saignement de cœur. Ces gens comprenaient. Ils étaient de la même famille.

Cependant, il ne se joignit pas à la photo du rassemblement à la fin de la journée. Car, malgré sa présence ici, il était un unique. Il ne servait à rien de le nier. Fred avait finalement décidé d'abandonner son corps pour rejoindre celui de George. Désormais, plus rien ne le distinguait des autres.

George Weasley était unique.


End file.
